In British Pat. No. 1,137,596 in Example 6 there is described N-[2-(3-hydroxyphenyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]-maleic acid monoamide of the formula ##STR2## In British Pat. No. 1,137,596 there is described as pharmacological activity for such compounds an action of the blood circulation, particularly a favorable action at low pressure. In British Pat. No. 1,137,596 there is given as pharmacological activity for such compounds an effect on the blood circulation, particularly a favorable effect at low blood pressure.
Furthermore it is stated in British Pat. No. 901,438 that there are prepared maleic acid monoamide derivatives of the general formula ##STR3## where Y is hydrogen, a halogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl group or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl group and R is an ethylene or propylene group, which, among others, also can be substituted by a C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl residue and/or hydroxy group, which counteracts the separation of penicillin in the organisms. Several compounds also are supposed to be effective against gout and in a given case lower the cholesterol content in the blood. The only hydroxyalkyl compound specifically disclosed is N-(2,2-diphenyl-2-hydroxyethyl)-maleamic acid in Example 29.